Resounding
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Sigyn has a very different fate then what humans wrote in their books. She must work with the Fates and her 7 'sisters' to help keep balance and prevent Ragnarok. However, growing feelings could bring about an ending that Sigyn would never wish for. These feelings will lead the one she cares for to bring the end of the worlds by his own hand, and she will do anything to stop that.
1. Prologue

******A/N: Alrighty... disclaimer is that I don't own anything associated with this fic except the ideas I put together that aren't familiar to you. And yes this is a LokiXOC fic so if you don't like please leave now, but the romance doesn't come till later in the Avengers Arc ... so please stick around until then. Also I would appreciate any reviews!**

Eyes as gold a his armor were the first things he noticed about the babe that was placed in his arms. Her hair seemed to be a light shade of brunette mixed with blonde that made it look like her hair was made out of the shadows of the gold the rest of Asgard's peoples' hair were colored from. Her skin was tanned but not as much as a normal Asgardian, but it appeared to be tan enough so she wouldn't be outcast in her birthplace. Why then was such a child given into the care of the Guardian of Worlds? It was because the Fates decided that this child born would help divert the end of days from coming when it was planned. Heimdall would be the one to teach this child the ways of observing the universe and seeing all. However, he must also each her the unique skill set she was born with so as to do as the Fates plan to divert Ragnarok.

First of the tasks he had to do was make sure this child had a place to rest and grow up. He never needed rest from watching all, but until she grew the same resistance he needed to be sure the babe would need for nothing while he trained her. Once he was at a certain point in her training, he was sure she would be trained in other worlds as he was when he first came to be. The only one who Heimdall could think would have the room and means to train his new pupil-daughter would be the King Odin himself… but he had just taken in a Frost Giant orphan and had his own blood son to care for. Heimdall was certain that taking care of two boys would be no easy task for the ruler.

However, Frigga always wanted to care for a girl, and she would be able to handle certain issues of a female growing up that Heimdall could never think to even try to handle. That option was sounding more and more appealing as more thought was put into this. Heimdall decided that it would be best for the child to live in the palace, but he could deal with that tomorrow. The large golden eyes were looking up at him and Heimdall didn't think it would be too much trouble for the babe to rest one night with him. The golden man set his sword down and sat at the steps and held the smiling child in his arms as he brushed his fingers along her cheek. He let a smile slip and that caused the babe to giggle even more and reach out for Heimdall even more earnestly. Heimdall thought that he could definitely care for this child as the Fates intended him to and he would do it with much pride and happiness.

~oo~

In the morning he sent a request to have audience with the King and Queen and was soon granted it. He made a swift entrance into the throne room with sword in one hand and baby in the other and he went down on one knee to show his respect. The rulers seemed confused and Frigga seemed shocked as Odin felt intrigued, "What may I help you with Heimdall?"

"The Fates have given me a babe to care for and train, but I am unfitting to keep her needs met. I would like to request she be able to reside in your halls and that she be taken care of so I may be sure to do both of my duties." Heimdall looked down at the child and hid a smile from the rulers of Asgard and the child giggled and pulled at his chin.

"I see that this child has a greater purpose if the Fates give her to you. She may stay in this hall and she will be cared for," Odin stated stoically before smiling, "Plus it seems that Frigga will get her wish in having a girl to raise."

"Thank you All Father. Now so as I don't stay away form my guard duty where would you like me to place her?" Heimdall stood and adjusted the child so she was more comfortable in his one arm hold.

"I'll see to her since I need to see of she even likes my presence," Frigga stated as she walked up to the Guardian. Heimdall nodded and gently handed the babe into the matriarch's arms, "Who's a good girl? Does she have a name?"

"The Fates did not give me one to call her," Heimdall stated, "and I have no talent in names."

"Bring her here dear," Frigga moved over to her husband and gave the babe to Odin, "Well she is a beautiful one isn't she. Sigyn will be her name do you not agree wife?"

"The name is befitting," Frigga stated and took the child back from Odin, "She will be triumphant in her fate as she is in her name."

The Gate Keeper bowed once again and looked to the newly named babe, "If your Majesty finds it fitting, may I have another request?"

"You may speak it Heimdall," Odin nodded his head.

"May you send a servant to bring Sigyn to me each day so she may become accustomed to my presence before my training her?" Heimdall requested.

"It shall be done," Odin gave a knowing smile, "From this day the care of your ward shall be ours to keep, but she shall still be your child in all aspects of our laws."

"Thank you All Father," Heimdall bowed once more and Odin gave him dismissal. However as he was about to leave, Frigga moved next to him, handed him the child, and smiled, "Thank you my Queen." Heimdall looked down at the child and smiled as Sigyn gripped his finger and laughed.

The monarchs smiled at the two in front of them before Heimdall handed the child back and he headed back to his duty.


	2. Weapons

"Where have you been leaving to Sigyn?" a young Thor spoke his and his brother's curiosity after Sigyn announced that she had to leave during their daily playing together as she had for the past fortnight.

Sigyn looked over at the boys who were just a few months older then she and smiled, "I visit my Papa and I have started to train!"

"Who's your papa?" Loki asked.

"Heimdall! I thought you knew that," Sigyn pouted.

"He can't be your papa! He doesn't live in the palace and you do" Thor looked smug at his logic and Sigyn shook her head and laughed, "Plus he's so serious all the time and doesn't look like a father."

"And what do you mean training? Our father doesn't let us train yet ," Loki brought up.

Sigyn started to walk away, "Papa asked the All Father if I could live here since he can't leave where he is right now. Plus my Papa is nice and the reason I train is because I need to build up… what did Papa call it? Endurance I think." She then paused and looked back at the boys with a smile, "And when I have enough of that thing I can live with Papa and be with him all the time!"

"But then you'll never see us!" Thor frowned as did Loki.

"I'll visit, but," Sigyn paused and smiled sadly, "I don't like to be away form Papa all the time," she then skipped off and left the boys. She made sure the container of food didn't fall and when she made it to her father she called out, "I'm here!"

The man smiled and bent down so as to catch her jumping hug. If any other Asgardians were around, they would be shocked at how the Guardian was acting. The only one he ever showed emotion to was the child who wormed her way into his heart. "So what have you brought for me today my daughter?"

"The Queen sent over something and said it was a surprise!" Sigyn giggled because she knew what it was and knew that it was one of her Papa's favorites.

Heimdall, the all seeing that he was, already knew what was in there and went along with his daughter's game as he opened the container, "Oh it's my favorites. You'll have to thank the Queen for this later."

Sigyn nodded and then ran over to the pedestal and sat with her back against the golden surface, "So what are we going to do today Papa? Are we going to meditate again?" Sigyn enjoyed letting her mind wander and be at peace, but she wanted to get to the part where she put that lesson to use… it was so hard to sit through things like that sometimes.

"I think you have grasped that concept quite well already. I think it is time to move onto your next lessons," Heimdall's expression then turned to what the rest of Asgard knew him to have and Sigyn knew that this lesson would be important.

She stood up and moved closer to her father, "I am ready Papa," she smiled very politely at him and the man placed a hand on her head.

"Today we will be the day I teach you how to use a weapon, but first you have to meditate to feel what kind of weapon would be best for you." Heimdall stated and took his position at the pedestal and Sigyn sat at his feet and took position. Once she was in her calmed state he continued, "Feel the presence of your body, now imagine any extension that you feel is not part of your normal form. What does it feel like."

"It feels as if it is on and in my hands," Sigyn responded in a quiet drone, "and I feel it in my heart and mind."

"Very good," Heimdall stated, "Now let them tell you their names and those will be you weapons."

Sigyn did as she was told, "Dolk Negler and Shishi* are the only ones whom I can name."

"Then just feel them and I'll be able to tell you what you are seeing," Heimdall was moved so he placed a hand on her head. He was soon met with what she was feeling and knew what she had as her weapons. "You may surface back out of your meditation my daughter."

Sigyn did as she was told once again and smiled, "That felt… nice"

Heimdall nodded and then helped her stand, "Now go back to the palace and the All Father should be expecting you for I told him of this day. Ask for audience with him and he shall lead you to your weapons."

Sigyn smiled and bowed as was their custom after training before running out and back towards the palace. She liked seeing Odin because his presence made her feel as if he was a man who would be worthy to follow to the ends of the worlds. She walked into the castle and a guard took her for her audience with Odin; apparently this was well planned. Once she was in the throne room she curtsied and stayed down while Odin took his seat.

She was told to rise and Odin said, "So Heimdall tells me of your weapon callings today, little successor, and that I would know where to find them."

"Yes All Father," Sigyn replied with a smile, "Two were able to tell of their names to me in words I could understand."

"Very good indeed," Odin then stood and walked towards the younger girl, "Now follow me to the vaults and we'll lead you to them." Sigyn nodded and followed the older man down to the weapons vault, "So what were these weapons?"

"They told me their names were Dolk Negler and Shishi," Sigyn politely replied.

"They definitely seem to fit you, but Shishi is a bit hard to tame," Odin chuckled.

"What do you mean All Father?" Sigyn walked faster so she would see his face as he explained.

"Dolk Negler is a close range weapon that goes on your nails, so one who gets this weapon usually gets another to compensate for that fact and Shishi is a spear that can work well for mid range attacks and turn into a ferocious lion to help with your long range." Odin explained and Sigyn felt confused as she didn't know what the meaning of those words were to her. Odin saw her face and then chuckled, "It will all make sense as to what that means to you when your father begins your lessons. And here we are," Odin finished before raising his staff, bringing it onto the ground.

Two stone slabs rise from the ground and grow as tall as Sigyn before the top open and an objects appears from the openings before Odin walks over to take them. He then turns to the girl and hands her the ten intricate daggers and an equally intricate spear that is longer then his own scepter, "These are your weapons, but only the Dolk Negler will change size to accommodate your own size. The spear will forever stay its size."

"Thank you All Father," Sigyn bowed and smiled a smile that was reserved for her most important moments, "Now may I go back to my father? I want to start my lessons as soon as possible."

Odin chuckled and ruffled her hair which cause her to laugh, "You may, but be sure not to show off to my sons if you see them or I may never here the end of their requests for their training to start."

Sigyn raised a brow, "Why can I train but not they?"

Odin shook his head and looked at her as if she were taking all his burdens, "You have to begin early because the Fates have something planned for you and it takes longer to achieve the status as Guardian of Worlds then it does to become King."

Sigyn smiled and said, "I understand some now All Father, and give my word that Loki and Thor will not see me," She then curtsied as best she could with the eleven objects in her hand before running back out of the palace. She was surprised that she didn't see Thor and Loki as she left the palace but could only assume that she was lucky and hoped for this luck to continue when learning her new weapons.

~oo~

However, her hopes were dashes once the Dolk Negler were placed on her fingers before she held the staff. Her Dolk Negler were more like finger protector rings with a nail part attached than nails, but they extended her finger to appear as if she had an extra knuckle on each hand, but were flexible enough so she could bed her fingers normally. The appearances of each finger had plenty of knot like design that included plant life as well as hidden animal bodies that seemed to appear and disappear from one minute to the next. The tip of her weapons kept up with the design but they became blades that had the design etched into the metal itself. To add further decoration to the Dolk Negler there were jewels strategically placed that held spare energy and some healing spells if ever needed.

The Shishi looked like the Dolk Negler in design, but was made from a metal that imitated wood and only had lions running in and out from the plant life the spear shaft was etched like. The blade at the end of the shaft was also like her nails, but there were no jewels of magic; just etched metal and sharp edges.

Once she tried to place the rings on her fingers, they flew onto their designated fingers themselves and shrunk to fit her hand. Her staff seemed to growl at being handled by a new owner, but kept obedient.

Heimdall nodded and said, "These weapons will not be used on anything other then air until you can correctly keep your form correct and can handle them properly." Sigyn nodded and Heimdall moved her body into a position so that she was properly holding the spear with her rings on, "Eventually you will know how to use the spear in only one hand, but both hands must be equally skilled at it. Once you can learn the basics of the physical aspect I will teach you the powers of your heart and mind."

"Yes papa," Sigyn's training countenance was on.

Heimdall taught her how to swing correctly and how to block. He made her do each repetitively and would make her restart on the count he gave her if she slipped even a tad bit from the forms he taught her. However, seeing as this was her first day, she had to repeat quite frequently and became frustrated ad exhausted before the end of the training day.

~oo~

Heimdall sealed her Dolk Negler so they appeared to be simple tattoos on each finger in the form of black circles, and her Shishi became a bracelet of a slim lion chasing its tail on her right wrist. When that was done Sigyn was carried back in Heimdall's arms as she was too exhausted to make it back to her room on her own. Heimdall could still see what was approaching his post so he didn't worry about this small excursion away from it to ensure his daughter was safe in her bed. Once she was under the covers he kissed her on her forehead and noticed that the young princes had snuck to peek into the room via the open door.

Heimdall nodded to their hiding spot once he shut the door and left the boys to their own devices. Heimdall didn't know how he was going to teach her heart skill to her, but he was sure that he could find a teacher if her couldn't do the teaching. Maybe one of the princes would have the same or similar skill to his Sigyn and they could be taught together. That was definitely a possibility, but which prince would that be and how would that change his young daughter's fate?

~oo~

***Dolk Negler is Dagger Nails in Norwegian and Shishi is a Chinese guardian lion in Chinese. The first one I actually looked up for a translation on good translate, but the second one I was just messing with a word and that's how it turned out XD**

**a/n: Well I may update this every week from now on or every other week depending on ideas and time issues with jobs or friend hangining outing XD Please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on before I begine to get further into this tale.  
**


	3. Genders

Sigyn was walking through the halls of the castle with tears in her eyes and scrapes on her hands and knees. The only reason she was letting her tears out was because she was away from the brothers who were the cause of her injuries. In fact, she was in a hallway where no one was also traveling. If it was crowded she would hold her tears back or stop them if they came.

"Why do they have to be so silly?" she wiped her tears on her sleeve, "I am a girl but that never seemed to bother them before." she turned the last corner on her way to her room shook her head. They were just being mean and if they were then she should not pay attention them if they bully her. She tried to make her self feel better by telling herself that she had a greater purpose in life, or so she had been told, and they were just beginning to train.

She quickly entered her room and quickly changed out of her playing clothes, slid on her night dress, and into her bed. She tried to keep thoughts of her first day off of training in a year and the boys she once called friends said they couldn't play with her anymore because she was a girl. That was just silly, and it didn't make any sense to Sigyn. What did her being a girl change in the eight years she's known them? Tears came to her again and she let out a scream into her pillow.

The door to her room opened and Sigyn froze, "Are you alright Sigyn dear?" Frigga's voice asked as the bed sunk at the spot she sat.

"I'm healthy," Sigyn managed to let out, but she couldn't hide the fact it sounded like she was crying.

"Is that so?" Frigga asked in a tone that made Sigyn know that Frigga knew the younger girl was lying "Then why do I smell salt in the air and why is your pillow wet?"

Sigyn didn't want to explain what happened, but she didn't want to come up with an excuse because Frigga had a way of asking more questions then Sigyn could answer without contradicting herself later. So she answered truthfully, "Thor and Loki are being silly." and she hiccupped a cry.

"How so?" the older woman asked.

"They said they couldn't play with me anymore because I was a girl," Sigyn felt the crying become worse so she sat up and hugged Frigga, "Why don't they want to play with me anymore? I thought we were friends?"

Frigga hugged the girl closer and pet her head until Sigyn's cries calmed down. When Sigyn finally looked up at the Queen. Frigga then wiped away the younger girl's tears, "There always comes a time when men and women separate from being friends. It happens to us all because we are so different. Boys just don't know how to handle those differences and they somehow got it into their silly heads that they have to get rid of us." Frigga then chuckled, "However, when they get older they realize their mistake and try and win us back with gifts and kindnesses." Sigyn let a little laugh escape and Frigga smiled, "There's the smile that's been missing. Any more questions about how boys make fools of themselves."

Sigyn's laugh grew a bit louder as she let go of her almost mother, "No and thank you my Queen."

Frigga slightly frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mama?"

Sigyn laughed, "Forever my Queen. I may view you as a mother, but it is hardly proper if I call you that."

Frigga smiled at hearing Sigyn's thoughts and then replied, "Then I'll just have to change my opinions of you calling me 'my Queen'," the woman then laughed, "From now on I'll view it as you calling me Mama."

Sigyn smiled and hugged Frigga once again, "Thank you my Queen."

Frigga hugged the girl back and kissed the top of her head, "Anytime my dear. Now let's get you ready for lunch… unless you want to avoid my sons all day and let them win?" Frigga goaded the younger girl.

Sigyn chuckled jumped out of bed to grab her clothes, "There's no way I'm letting them get away that easily."

Frigga laughed and said, "That's one of the most important codes to being a woman." Sigyn chuckled and then joined her almost mother to eat lunch in the dining hall.

~oo~

Sigyn was training alone when she heard someone call out to her. She was so shocked she didn't sense them coming that she turned around and accidentally threw a spell she had been working on at the person! However, she canceled it just as it almost hit her friends that had entered. Sigyn let out a relieved sigh before smiling, "I'm so sorry! I didn't expect you two to visit me yet."

"It's fine, we came early," a beautiful and fiery red head with a very curvy figure entered the room. Her every changing eyes searched the room for a place to sit and began to glow yellow when she saw that Sigyn had made a cushy chair appear for her and the other friend. The other girl who had entered the room had her black hair pulled up into her customary ponytail and it seemed by the look in her blue eyes like she was dragged away from her own training unwillingly and that made Sigyn smirk.

"So I'm guessing that Freyja pulled you away training with Thor did she Sif?" Sigyn laughed as she form two more chairs for herself and her friend.

"It's not that she took me away from Thor seeing as he is not even in Asgard presently, it's that she took me away from training. You're lucky that Freyja knows not to mess with your routine." Sif sat down on her chair and looked around Sigyn's training room. The training room had been made for Sigyn to practice her talents and so that she could get extra training in so she can be prepared for when the Fates ship her out into the worlds.

Sigyn smiled at her friends, "So why did you guys come early? Nothing else to do today Freyja?" Freyja smiled and the other two chuckled knowingly.

Freyja ignored her question and said, "I've heard that the princes have been trying to get back in your good graces Sigyn."

Sif frowned in thought, "It seems that way to me too… lately Thor has been asking me about you."

Sigyn smiled and said, "They have, but 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'" the girl's chuckled and Sigyn then continued, "But I'm sure that I'll have words with them sooner or later. It's not like I can avoid them much longer anyway."

"How have you avoided Loki's trickery for so long?" Freyja asked as she laid across her chair.

"I've had my training I would always either been across the Bifrost Bridge, with Frigga, or I have been avoided by him since I was a girl. I guess I was just in the right places in the right situations to avoid him and his pranks for five years since he began to shun me with his brother. In fact, I'm surprised I never met him in magic training seeing as how we have the same teacher. Different times I guess," Sigyn shrugged and made her chair disappear. As she looked over at Sif's hair that was blowing in the wind. He had shaved off her once blonde hair and replaced it with enchanted black dwarf hair... so Sigyn was quite content at never being one of his victims. Freyja is usually training in the opposite side of the palace and usually ever dines with the family, so she is also miraculously missing from Loki's horrid pranks.

Sif sighed and looked out at the window, "Well it is almost time for us to get going and to pick out an outfit for tonight's feast."

Freyja was pulling the two girls out the door as soon as Sif finished her sentacne and Sif looked as if she was going to her execution. Now, Sigyn enjoyed shopping and being feminine, as did Sif from time to time, but with Freyja it was a whole other affair that involved a whole day pulling on one dress after another until the red head decided that they looked perfect. It may not seem like anything out of the ordinary, but the speed a which Freyja managed to accomplishment could make any strong person feel weak and want to rest after one of her sessions.

~oo~

Freyja skipped into the feasting hall with as much energy as a thirteen year old girl was expected to muster. However, Freyja had matured in her body much faster due to her powers in the healing arts and it seemed as if she was two decades of age. Sif and Sigyn followed after the girl and they looked as lovely as she, but not as mature or shapely. Freyja had however cleaned the two tomboys up so well that some would mistaken them for having a more mature appearance then the actually had.

When the trio finally made it into the hall Sigyn had to say farewell to her friends to stand by Frigga's side being that Sigyn was the Queen's apprentice in a variety of things and a resident of the royal hall. Sigyn was growing bored with standing and having to curtsy to all the lords and ladies that decided to make a greeting to the Queen. Sigyn was beginning to grow irritated because it was the duty of the heirs to be in her place greeting the guests, but they and Odin haven't yet returned from their journey. Just as she was to complain to Frigga, the doors burst open and Odin strolled in with his teenaged sons.

There was a great cheering from the hunting party that had walked in behind them and the rest of the hall cheered. Frigga and Sigyn were no exception, but they were far less excited seeing as they had yet to properly relax themselves since the party began. Once Odin reached his throne everyone bowed or curtsied and Odin announced, "Rise! This is a glorious night of rejoicing and festivities! Now drink your ale and eat your fill and be merry!"

There was a cheer once again and then feast began as soon as Odin took a bite from a leg of poultry he was given. Sigyn let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Frigga who had to taken her place by Odin's side, "May I be excused to enjoy my self my Queen?"

Frigga smiled and laughed as she waved the girl off, "No need to ask my dear. I'm sure that your companions will be missing you by now."

Sigyn curtsied to both her monarchs before rushing off into the crowd before the two sons could get at her. She knew she was being immature, but they were going to have to try a lot harder to get her attentions after the years of them ignoring the other occupant in their household. They even ignored her when she sat across from them at the dining tables! It wasn't long before Sif and Freyja were found and Sigyn was soon caught up in the night's events up to that point.

It wasn't long after that Sigyn felt a chill run up her spine as she felt a presence behind her that was up to no good. Her eyes deepened in their gold color as she prepared herself for what she thought was to come. She peeked over her shoulder and noticed the spark of magic and knew that Loki had learned to conceal himself with magic. Sigyn rapidly spoke the words to counter Loki's spell and soon he was visible even if it was right behind her… Sigyn knew then that she had to work on making her spells faster.

"Good evening Prince Loki," Sigyn spoke out and smirked as he realized that he was visible. Sif and Freyja chuckled and Loki let a frown appear on his face.

His frown was then quickly replaced by a smile, "Good evening Sigyn," he made a slight bow as she stood to curtsy to the young prince.

"Good evening my Prince," Sigyn rose and positioned herself in a polite yet guarded way, "What may I assist you in this evening?"

Loki looked calm and collected as always, but he looked a little smug at her acknowledgement of him, "I was wondering if you would like to bring your friends over to join Thor, myself, and some friends of ours."

Sigyn knew Loki was playing 'the more the merrier' card to get a chance to talk with her without being suspicious, but Sigyn learned of these games from Frigga and her two friends. Sigyn turned back to the two she had entered the feast with and asked, "Would you like to accept our Prince's offer or should we politely decline?"

Loki seemed tense, but Sigyn feigned ignoring him, but enjoying his nervousness herself. Sif and Freyja seemed to draw this out to see Loki squirm as the former stated, "Well we are comfortable here at our table and I'm sure that the boys truly don't want our company."

"Yes, it would be such a bother on them to have to listen to us girls talk," Freyja played it up.

Loki then said, "I assure you that we would be willing to move to your table if you lovely ladies wished it, and we wouldn't extend our invitation if we didn't want to hear your lovely voices." Loki seemed to gain his confidence and Sigyn knew he wouldn't struggle anymore or bring anymore entertainment.

"Well since our princes did offer their invitation it would hurt their pride if we declined. And I'm sure a little walk won't kill us," Sigyn stated to her friends who knew that was a signal that they would get no more amusement from the young prince. Plus she wanted to talk with the princes again since it had been so long and this was a perfect chance to. She wouldn't let them back into her world just yet, but it would be nice to get a view of what things could be like again.

"Excellent, then follow this way please," Loki stated and offered his arm to Sigyn which she took as they were led to the table the princes and their friends would sit. Sif was technically allowed at this table as well, but the black haired warrior felt as if the offer was given out of whimsy instead of respect and friendship of a fellow warrior, so she always declined.

Once the quartet reached the table Thor and the other boys at the table stood up so to show some respect. Sigyn noticed that there was one seat in between the princes' spots, but there was a space on the other side of the table that could hold the three girls so they sat with Sigyn in the middle. This maneuvering usually occurred with Freyja in the center with the girl's fan base on another side of the table, but they had arranged it so that the girl who had their attention sought for by an unwanted person, then they could protect them in a small way that spoke volumes of untouchable.

The rest of the night went by splendidly and Sigyn wondered why she had ignored the princes in the first place. Thor was just as easy to get along as a friend with as he was as a child, as was Loki, but the latter was a bit more reserved then what he was once. Sigyn was sad for it, but she decided that their feud had ended that night. Freyja left at one point when a person of her fancy asked to dance leaving the two tomboys to discuss training with the boys.

The three excused left the feast in jovial moods and when Freyja and Sif asked Sigyn's verdict the latter smiled and said, "I believe I can be on friendly terms with them again," she then grew on a sinister smirk, "but if they do the same mistake again they'll be sorry." The other two smiled in a similar way and they all continued on their way to their own room.


	4. Training

Sigyn was studying some books on the table but she couldn't seem to get into the right mindset. She looked up at the ceiling and glared at it. It wasn't fair that she had to do all this work, but she knew that it was necessary. She rubbed the back of her neck to look at the text before her before she realized it was a lost cause. She closed the book and looked out the window at the beautiful gardens on a beautiful day. She placed the books back on a shelf and began to head out of the library when she heard a whistling sound. She quickly erected a shield as something flew at her and thanked the Fates that it hadn't hit her.

She noticed that there was another presence in the room and glared in the direction as she noticed that the thing flung at her was something that looked quite sticky and wet. She stormed out of the room and heard a light laughter that only could belong to one person, and that was Loki. She entered her room quickly called forth a servant to inform them of the mess in the library. The servant quickly ran off and Sigyn was once again alone. That is until there was a loud knocking at her door.

She knew by the feeling of those outside that it was Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three wanting to train. She wondered if Loki would join them today, but he most likely wouldn't. He had just as much work as she did and more since he was in line for the throne. Thor would have as much work, but since he didn't study to practice magic, this training was his work. Sigyn opened the door to reveal the group she knew was standing there. She smiled, but Sif was the only one to notice its forced nature.

"Lady Sigyn! Are you up for a quest?" Thor asked, but it sounded as if she didn't have any chance to decline.

"What is this quest Thor? I have work I need to do with my Queen later as is needed under my apprenticeship." Sigyn replied as she left the room and warded it with a spell so Loki couldn't sneak in and lay a prank trap; it seemed as if he was determined to get at her for all the years he missed out of pranking her.

"It is a simple task my friend," Thor smiled and a quick glance at the group told Sigyn all she needed to know.

Sigyn sighed, "You wish for me to bring Loki to the training fields with us."

Thor looked a bit surprised but his smile grew larger, "That would be the very thing I was going to ask you. It must be your Vanir foresight."

Sigyn smiled with no forcing this time, "I may be a seer, but I only need listen to your tone when you are asking about your brother."

Thor gave a mighty chuckle and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It is good to have such observation skills my friend."

Sigyn nodded and looked back at the group, "Now which one of you is coming with me?"

They looked anywhere from shocked to unwilling, to just unemotional in general which made Thor question their reactions, "What is wrong with her request? Surely the retrieval of my brother wouldn't be too tasking."

Sigyn giggled and said, "I have a new spell that I am wishing to try out, and as revenge for this morning I wish to use it on Loki, but need help to get his to the fields." What they didn't know was that it also had side effects she could use as blackmail.

The group seemed a bit more willing and Sif now understood Sigyn's forced smile earlier, "I'll go," the female warrior answered, "This will promise to be most interesting." The two females separated themselves from the group before they headed to the fields. Once they were on their way to the last place Loki was seen by Sigyn, Sif asked, "So what is this spell exactly?"

Sigyn smirked, "It's a little something that should render him quite immobile until we get him to the fields."

Sif smiled as they entered the library and Sigyn knew he was in there… somewhere. The library was quite large, so finding a single person in here would be quite difficult. Sigyn put on a cloaking spell on Sif and herself as she headed further into the shelves of books. Sigyn knew that if she wanted to use the spell she wanted, she would have to find him quickly because she couldn't quite control it yet in the way of how much energy it took. She would have to train more with it later till it took as minimal magic energy from her as possible.

Luckily for the duo, Loki seemed to be sitting in a chair going over some books and seemed to be dozing off. Sigyn and Sif smirked at one another before Sigyn threw the spell at the teenage prince. He didn't suspect it, so the spell hit him without any reaction but shock as Sigyn dropped the cloaking spell. He glared at her before he became dizzy and fell back in the seat, unconscious.

Sigyn laughed in triumph, but knew she wouldn't be able to use too much magic until an hour or two. Sif smirked as she and Sigyn shared their load between them. They soon left the library and towards the training fields when he was secured and the two headed for their destination.

~oo~

Sigyn felt Loki stir next to her half way into practice and she looked over at him from her resting place. They hadn't trained for a great deal of time, but she was worried she had overdone it because it had been over twenty minutes since she cast at him. She decided it was best to take a break to make sure no more complications arose. She was going to call over the group to tell them of his awakening, but, to her shock, a hand covered her mouth and she was tossed behind the tree they were resting against with a smirking Loki above her, "So what made you believe it wise to render me unconscious Sigyn?"

Sigyn smiled from under his hand and used a body switch spell so she was now freed from his grasp, and now held him secure in her hold with a single Dolk Negler pressed to his neck, "Because I am tired of your tricks Loki. I thought it would stop if I let the side effects of this particular spell come into effect. And you know what that is? It would make it so you have no control over your mind and you will say all you think, no matter the consequence." She felt him stiffened and smirked, "Now will I be forced to do this and give our friends some knowledge from you? Or will we separate and make a truce in which you stop you pranks on me?"

"I believe a truce can be arranged." Loki relented and Sigyn let her weapon merge back into its tattoo and she stepped behind the tree son followed by Loki. Sigyn decided she had sat long enough so she stood and Loki followed her example.

Sigyn smiled over at him and said, "So would you like to train a bit with me or do you wish to with your brother?"

Loki peered over at the sparing quintet and then back at Sigyn before smirking, "I believe that you will be a more challenging opponent."

Sigyn smiled but tensed a bit when she remembered the fact that her magic was a bit low now, "How about we make it just physical? I believe the library today showed us both we don't wish for more spells."

Loki must've sensed something was amiss because his smirk became wider and he quipped, "Is the mighty Sigyn afraid she'll be bested by this prince before her?"

Sigyn shook her head and let her Dolk Negler appear, "I do not fear losing to you Loki, but I need practice in this area as well while keeping some magic energy for your mother's training later." Sigyn was glad she was able to come up with an excuse but it seemed as if Loki had something planned to best her.

"Very well," he pulled out his daggers.

Sigyn nodded and called out to Thor, "Caution in coming this way. Loki and I will be sparing."

Fandral looked at them with a smile after blocking a strike from Sif, "We will heed your words Lady Sigyn." He then went back to attacking his friends who also acknowledged hearing her in their own ways.

When Sigyn turned back to Loki she noticed he was gone and quickly summoned Shishi from its place on her wrist and gripped it in her left hand. She waited for a moment before she turned and blocked Loki's dagger throw. Three more daggers came at her from different directions and she knew that Loki had made copies of himself. She winced as a knife lightly cut her leg when she wasn't paying attention. She quickly jumped into the tree and felt around for Loki. However, he happened to be using a cloaking device and she knew that he had somehow twisted her words or reasoning to let himself be able to use his magic.

She quickly jumped to another branch when she heard the whistling of a blade come at her and had to quickly jump to another as he threw another. She had to jump from branch to branch while keeping her mind wide to try and find the real cloaked Loki. She quickly sliced at one so that she had one less enemy to worry about. She jumped out of the tree and heard Shishi growl at its own frustration at not winning. Sigyn tried to keep it calm, but if it didn't get to lock with another weapon soon, the lion would release itself to run at whatever it could attack besides Sigyn.

She finally felt something a bit more Loki and threw Shishi into the tree and was greeted with the sound of ripping fabric. She smirked and jumped back into the tree to grip Shishi and whack the presence out of the tree and as soon as it landed on the ground, pressed the blade against Loki's now visible neck and smiled. However, even though she had officially won, he didn't give up and made himself disappear again only to reappear behind her and hold a knife to her neck and force her empty arm behind her back in a restricting hold.

She growled out, "You should've conceded seeing as you lost."

Loki smirked, "Yes, but I assumed we had started a new round."

She glared at him but then smiled, "Well it was challenging, but don't think I'll fall for the same trick twice next time we train." Loki let her go and she noticed that the sun wasn't as high as she thought. They must've trained for a longer time then it seemed. "Well I have to go meet with my Queen now." She called out to the still dueling group, "I'm sorry not to see who the victor of you will be, but I must meet with the Queen now."

They said their individual goodbyes and Sigyn began to head back to the castle. She noticed Loki was following her and looked back with a raised brow, "Why are you coming with me? I thought you would want to try and best your brother after myself."

Loki smiled and shook his head, "I was working on studies before you rudely whisked me away and believe I should get back to them."

Sigyn smirked, "Well just call it payback for nearly drenching me this morning." Loki let out a small chuckled and nodded. The rest of the walk was uneventful, besides discussion of their studies and other small talk. Once Sigyn reached the Queen's private study she smiled back at Loki and bowed, "I thank you for training with me Loki. It was enjoyable."

Loki waved it off, "It wasn't like I was going to get much studying done seeing as how I was falling asleep." Sigyn smiled and wished that they didn't have to separate so soon. Loki was always more enjoyable when it was just the two of them, "Good day Sigyn."

"Good day Loki." She replied and entered the room to find the entryway empty. She was confused because she was certain that she had a meeting with Frigga today. She heard talking from the main room start to come towards her and when they entered the entry way Frigga was seen with three figures in black cloaks.

"Oh good, there you are Sigyn," Frigga smiled, "I have three people who want to meet with you."


End file.
